


I Want You Back

by ThatSlyProcyon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Gen, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSlyProcyon/pseuds/ThatSlyProcyon
Summary: "What did you mean when you said it was me or the tree?"The Guardians have a much needed conversation after the events of Avengers: Endgame. Spoilers for that film ahead. You have been warned.





	I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little one-shot scenario that popped into my head. It isn't long, but I hope you enjoy it.

Some months after the final battle with Thanos, the Guardians of the Galaxy were assembled in the common room of the _Benatar_ , sharing (and in Thor’s case, hogging) drinks. Gamora (not _their_ Gamora, but Gamora nevertheless) had finally agreed to meet with the team, and everyone on board was in relatively high spirits.

Of course a certain topic came up, as much as Quill refused to admit it--he was still in love with the ex-assassin, even if she wasn’t quite the same as she had been before--.

Well.

Before _everything._

“Say, Nebula, what--what exactly did you mean when you told Gamora it was me or the tree?”

The cyborg fixed him with an expression that unsettled him--well, to be honest, _all_ of her expressions kind of unsettled Peter, as well as the rest of the team (except Rocket, who had apparently gotten to be _best buds_ with her in the five years that they had been...gone).

“I meant exactly what I said. Gamora asked me if you were really the one she fell for. I told her the truth.”

“But...seriously? The tree, who, at the time she would have known him, was an angsty adolescent?”

“Well, yes. You were highly similar in maturity. I would argue that now Groot would have a higher chance than you, with how much he has grown since our victory.”

“I am Groot?” The tree in question, now almost a full adult, looked over from the game of poker that he, Thor and Rocket were playing. Peter nodded, and gestured towards the other end of the sofa, where Drax and Mantis were discussing-- _something._

“Yeah, Nebula, what about Drax?”

The Destroyer glanced up curiously. “I am sorry, Gamora, but I would not be able to please you physically. That is an honour which I would only give to my dear Yvette. May she be at peace knowing we have stopped Thanos.”

There was a momentary beat of silence as Gamora considered all of this, then--.

“What the flarg am I, chopped liver?” It was Rocket’s turn to look up, and he flashed his teeth in mild annoyance at being left out of the running.

Gamora couldn’t help but let out a snicker, and she walked towards him and leaned in close to his ear.

“If you ever tried to bed me, Rocket, your liver would be _last_ on the list of things I would chop.”

She smiled sweetly as the raccoonoid’s hackles raised and he turned away, pretending to busy himself with the poker game again.

_Lord, and I thought Nebula was a sadist._

There was another moment of silence, and Rocket felt every set of eyes in the room boring into him--.

“Aw, _hell._ I said that out loud, didn’t I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd leave how it ends (and what Rocket means) to the imagination. 
> 
> Y'all know how to use those, right? 'Cause I don't.


End file.
